Of Tears and Love
by Anguish of My Love
Summary: Today's the day. But what does that mean? Anna's even more isolated from everyone and Yoh can't help but worry. Will he be able to help? Or will Anna just shove him off?


Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King or any of the characters.

* * *

"I'm done."

Anna pushed her seat and stood up.

"Already? But you haven't finished yet." Yoh seemed perplexed.

"I'm not hungry." She responded as she climbed up the stairs.

_Today's the day_._ I can't believe it already is_.

Anna went to her window and stared up in the dark sky. The stars twinkling in all their splendor. It was truly a majestic site.

_It's amazing that it's such a beautiful night on a depressing day like this_. Anna thought as she scanned the heavens.

She saw one, or rather two stars shimmering its light much more dazzling than all the rest. Anna focused on these particular stars.

It may be delusional, but to Anna, she was almost certain it was them. She wasn't sure why she thought so. Maybe it was because she wished so much they were, maybe because they were simply the brightest, or maybe because her heart did.

For the very first time after a very long time, Anna smiled. She smiled at the two gems.

_Tou-san, Kaa-san_._ How are you? Did you know today's the day? Yes, it's the anniversary of the day you went there_.

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you after that day_._ I've been incredibly busy_. _But I'm here now_.

_I missed you_._ I still do, you know that, right? Of course you do_._ I know you two are happy there_. _I'm happy here, too_._ But sometimes, I wish you were here_.

Unbeknownst to Anna, she was crying. A mixture of joyous and disheartened tears. But she still continued to smile. She would always smile for her parents, no matter how pained she felt.

She gazed unto the stars and an image of her parents appeared. They were smiling. Looking down to her.

Suddenly, footsteps traveled to her hearing.

Anna hurried to the sink and washed her face.

"Anna?" Yoh's face appeared from the sliding door (I'm not sure what it's called).

"Yes?" She came out from the bathroom, while drying her face with a hand towel.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yes, you may."

Yoh opened the door further and entered.

He was wearing his sleeping robe. Anna realized she was still on her black dress.

"So? What did you want?" she asked as she put the towel on a nearby table.

She didn't want to waste time. Her parents were still waiting for her.

"Well, you've been a bit different today. I was wondering what was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

Anna didn't want this conversation to continue. She wasn't comfortable sharing her thoughts and memories so freely. And she wanted to talk to her mother and father and reminisce her memories of them.

Yoh stared at her sharply. He wasn't convinced. Anna was hiding something. And why was she hurrying him? It seemed like she was doing something. Something she didn't want him to know. Could it be that…?

"Anna….. Anna, are you leaving?"

Anna was taken back by the sudden question. She was caught speechless through her shock.

Yoh took it differently.

"Because if you are, you…..you don't have to keep it a secret. A-and maybe we could stop it and you won't-"

"Yoh, I'm not going anywhere." She said after her shock subsided.

"You aren't? Are you sure??" Yoh didn't know why but he was relieved at this. He was reassured greatly.

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I said nothing's wrong, Yoh. Nothing happened." Why couldn't he just drop the subject off?

"Then why does it seem like something did."

"That must mean you're mistaken."

"No, I'm sure. Something _is_ wrong. Anna, I can see it. You've lost you're appetite. You've nearly forgotten about the training. You've become even more distant. Anna, I can tell. Deep in your eyes, I see sadness. Agony."

By now, Yoh was very near to her. His eyes piercing hers.

"I …. don't know what you're talking about." Anna's facade was breaking.

Yoh's eyes softened.

"Anna, listen. I'm trying to help. I can't if you don't let me."

Anna tuned her head and looked at the floor.

"I can't. It's hard to, Yoh. It's…. I just can't tell you."

She returned her gaze to him. Her eyes no longer cold and uncaring, but pleading and scared.

Yoh felt a pang hit his heart. He didn't want to see Anna like this. She seemed so vulnerable. Nothing like the Anna he knew. He just wanted to remove all her distress and worries. He wanted to hug her and tell her she wasn't alone and that everything was alright.

"Anna, don't worry. Tell me. You'll get this through."

"It's just… my parents."

Anna felt a lump on her throat.

"It's their… death anniversary."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Droplets of water rolled down her cheeks to the floor. The picture of that event playing vividly in her head.

Her eyes were on the ground again. If there was one thing Anna Kyoyama didn't want, it was that someone would see her in such a pathetic state. What more if that someone was Yoh?

He couldn't do anything but stare. She was crying. Watching as crystal-like tears slid down, he felt a lump fill in his throat. She wouldn't feel saddened by anything, no, Anna could never be upset. But here she was, pouring her grief out through tears. And he couldn't do anything to ease her pain.

"A-anna…" What would he say? _Nothing_. There was nothing to say.

Her eyes showed all her misery. Never was there a time did Yoh see so much of it. He couldn't bear to see her in this state. She was always the strong one. The one who would get through things with the air of pride and dignity. But now, all she was was an orphaned girl, mourning her only family's death.

Anna shut her eyes tight. But it immediately snapped open as she felt warmth envelope her. It took a minute for her to register that Yoh was hugging her. The first thought was to push him aside. Even if she crying all her heart out, she would never accept sympathy nor help. But the sadness was overwhelming. Right now, what she needed was a shoulder to cry on. And she had one.

She clinged to him and cried even harder. All the locked up emotions suddenly burst through her. And now, all she could do was weep and weep and weep. But at least, she had the comfort that someone was there with her. Something she strived to have and got it.

Yoh held her on tightly, trying to tell her she cared for her deeply. He could hear her warm uneven breaths against his chest. And he could feel droplets of water wet his robe. Somehow, he ended up crying with her, for her. Her torture turning to his own, as well.

He tried to comfort her thorough actions, of course. Anna could faintly feel his hand caressing her hair and she was grateful for that. She silently thanked him as she continued to surge out her pain.

Minutes later, her crying subsided. But tears still silently trickled her cheeks. Yoh's grip on her never once faltering. However apart and desolate she felt, she had him. He was always there for her. And no matter what happened that will never change.

"Yoh?" She said in a small and fragile voice.

"Yeah?" He stared at the crown of her head.

She looked up. Tear lines still visible amongst her cheeks, she returned his gaze. Uncertain eyes met warm ones.

Slowly, Anna graced him with a genuine warm smile.

"Thank you."

Yoh was once again surprised. But almost immediately, he smiled back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Anna."

She rested her head on his shoulder once again. But this time, with a content smile on.

"Nee, Anna." She could feel his head resting on hers.

"Mm?"

He was uncertain of what he was to say. Maybe it wasn't the right time to. She might get offended.

"Ehh, I don't think you're Okaa-san and Otou-san would want you to cry for them."

"Why do you think so?"

"It's just that I thought parents liked it when they're kids were happy. Ya know, I mean, they prefer it if they're kids were smiling than when they're sad."

Anna thought about what Yoh said. Yes, it's true. But she couldn't help it if she was moaning over those that are precious to her. But never would her parents appreciate it if she were to cry, even if it was for them.

"Anna?"

"You know, it's funny."

Yoh removed his head from hers and pulled her back. She saw a questioning look thrown at her.

"It's just that whatever you say, it always seems to be right. Even though, you always appear to fail your subjects."

He couldn't help show her a sheepish smile. At least now, she was on lighter topics.

"Well, this is different from Math and Science."

"It is true. But you also fail things like Music and Arts. Those are considered easy subjects."

"Yeah well, you always train me. I don't have time to study."

"Are you implying that it is my fault?"

"What? No! No, no, noo. I mean, I'm always busy with something. No time for schoolwork."

"But I give you time. There's always time for homework and studies in your schedule."

"Well yeah, but…."

By now, Yoh was trying to avoid Anna's intense ebony eyes. All he ever actually did on those slots were daydreaming. Daydreaming about being in meadows staring at the endless blue and his friends, Manta, Horohoro and the rest. But most of all, daydreaming about Anna. Anything about her. From her appearance to her actions. But she didn't need to know that.

All of a sudden, Anna started to smile again.

"Nee, Yoh."

Yoh slowly turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

Yoh was once puzzled for the third time. Anna was always just so confusing. But he took notice of the casual smile she had and disregarded his first thought.

"If that's all you need from me, I'll go, now."

He turned to leave for the door. But before he closed it, he shot her a glance. His eyes held care, concern and something that made her smile beam.

Anna went back to her window, still with the radiant smile on. Her eyes directed to the same spot as moments ago. She looked over it with only one thought in mind.

He loved her. Yoh Asakura loves her. He didn't love her as a friend. But as a fiancé.

He might not know it. He could think all he feels for her is friendship. He may not be aware of the thumping of his heart for her, but she did. She finally found out. And that was all she ever needed to know.

Because after a very long time, Anna once again felt loved.

_Nee, Kaa-san, Tou-san_._ You know when I said was happy here? I don't take it back_.

_I finally understand why Yoh never threw me out of the house even when he became Shaman King_._ But you probably knew it from the start_._ That we love each other, I mean_._ Well, I'll make sure to talk to you soon_._ And I love you, too_.

* * *

If you're wondering, Yoh is already the Shaman King but still continues to train. And they're about 15 yrs old. And still live in the same house. But Tamao's not there anymore. Nor is Manta, but he never really stayed there.

So Uhh…. Sorry for the OOCness. But there's a possibility that Anna was only _pretending_ to be cold and things. But I know she wouldn't be so blunt on her sadness. It's just that if I don't reinforce, the story would be a bad one. I needed some changes on the attitudes and a lot of things.


End file.
